


All They Need

by therecognitionscene



Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Smut, i love this garbage can and this cinnamon bun too much, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 20:13:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10316090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therecognitionscene/pseuds/therecognitionscene
Summary: Jonas wants to try something new in the bedroom, and Mitch is 110% THERE. FOR. THAT.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so I'm trash and never truly edit my fics before I post them. I just get too darn excited to get my lil word babies out into the world. apologies for any mistakes; I'll go through and fix them. eventually. let me know if there's anything super glaring. 
> 
> Long Exposure and all its characters belong to smokeplanet; I'm just borrowing them for my own smutty needs.
> 
> You can read it on tumblr here: http://therecognitionscene.tumblr.com/post/158450602377/heres-almost-2500-words-of-porn
> 
> HEY ALSO one more thing, hmu if you have any prompts or any scenes you want written for these two doofuses. Cuz I want to write so much more for them, and ideas are always appreciated!! Drop an ask in my Tumblr and let's dO THIS.

“I wanna try something new…”

Mitch lifts his head up from Jonas’ neck to meet the other’s gaze, abandoning a dark hickey that he’s spent the last few moments worrying into delicate, freckled skin. They're both sweaty and breathless by this point, their bodies slick as they grind against each other with a hungry sort of desperation. Mitch chuckles, bumping his hips forward just to hear the breathless little noise Jonas makes. “Somethin’ _new_? What, you want me to tie you up, Spots? Shit, I _knew_ you were kinky!”

Jonas rolls his eyes and whacks at Mitch’s shoulder as the other snickers, frowning up at his officially-unofficial boyfriend. “That is _not_ what I was gonna say! And if you're gonna be a jerk about it, then you can go finish off in the bathroom. By _yourself_.” 

Mitch pulls a look, an overexaggerated little pout complete with puppy eyes and trembling lower lip. “An’ people think I’m the bully when really, you’re the worst one around. Here I am offerin’ up some grade A fetish shit, and all it gets me is a punch,” he laments, leaning down to pepper Jonas’s cheeks with as many kisses as the boy has freckles. 

He succeeds in drawing a giggle from Jonas, and that's more than enough for Mitch; he pulls up again and grins, lopsided and asymmetrical, and for a moment Jonas loses track of his thoughts. He gives his head a shake to try and find his focus, his damp curls bouncing slightly, and squeezes his knees around Mitch’s hips, an expression of determination settling on his features. “I’m serious. I… I’ve been thinking about it for awhile now, and…”

Mitch sits back on his heels, bracketed by the softness of Jonas’ thighs, and runs his gaze over his flushed little lover. The younger boy is spread out on the bed before him like a feast, each delectable bit and perfect freckle exposed to his roaming eyes, and Mitch finds himself hungry, _truly_ hungry, for what feels like the first time in his life. 

Everywhere that he is long and angular, Jonas is soft, his edges rounded out and gently curved; Jonas’ belly, a collection of adorable rolls that Mitch loves to tickle and blow wet raspberries onto, moves with each shallow breath he takes, while his cock--good fucking lord, Mitch could write poetry about that cock-- sits small and hard and candy-pink between his spread legs. 

Mitch could spend hours-- _has_ spent hours--simply running his hands over tanned skin, kissing along the pale white tendrils of stretch marks, worshipping the body that Jonas offers up to him so willingly. “And…?” He prompts gently, letting the backs of his knuckles drag along the sensitive skin of Jonas’ inner thighs, feeling the way the flesh jumps beneath his touch.

There’s a moment of hesitation where Jonas bites at his lower lip and keeps his gaze downcast, like he’s working up the courage to spit out whatever’s on his mind, but before Mitch can assure him that he’s done his teasing, Jonas is moving with a surprising amount of speed and strength. Mitch’s brain takes longer to catch up, and it’s a moment before he realizes that he’s the one on his back now with Jonas sitting astride his hips, hands planted firmly on the flat plane of his chest. “What--?...... Oh. _Oh_. Oh, shit, Joey, do you wanna--”

“Shut up,” Jonas mumbles, his cheeks burning bright hot. He can feel the hard press of Mitch’s erection underneath his bottom, so close to being inside of him again. So far he’s loved every position Mitch has had him in: on his back, clinging to the older boy as he gets plowed into the mattress; teetering on his hands and knees, his head far too heavy to hold up as Mitch reaches all sorts of hidden places deep inside of him; stretched out on his side, a knee knee hitched up close to his chest, still half-asleep and loose from the previous night’s trysts. But being on top… _Riding_ Mitch… Jonas has shied away from that, too worried about the way his body might look and move while he bounces on his boyfriend’s cock. A silly worry, a vain worry, but a worry nonetheless, a worry that Jonas has grown sick of harboring. Mitch loves his body; Jonas wants to love it too.

“No, Jonas, I…” Jonas lifts his gaze to Mitch’s face and is taken aback by how open Mitch looks, how young and… _In love_. It makes his heart swell in his chest, makes his eyes itch with the sudden burn of tears, and he has to lean down and kiss Mitch right then, deep and long and fervid. When they separate, their lips red and glistening, Jonas reaches behind himself without another word and takes Mitch’s cock in hand, a soft noise slipping from him at the weight and heat of it against his palm. With trembling thighs he raises himself up and notches the fat, spongy head between his cheeks; it presses against his hole, still lubed from the agonizingly tender fingering Mitch had given him earlier, and he giggles quietly, slightly hysterical, at how easy it is for him to bear down and catch Mitch’s cockhead in the tight grip of his rim.

He sinks down, slow and uneven, his breath hissing out of his body as he fills himself with Mitch’s erection. It’s almost more than he can bear, right then, stuffed as he is and on full display for Mitch. He feels _raw_ and _exposed_ ; there’s no pillow to hide against, no blankets to pull over their bodies; even the moon is shining in bright through the window, lighting up the scene with its silvery glow. 

He looks down and can only just see the leaking tip of his cock poking up from below his belly. Oh, god, he thinks, this is a mistake, he must look so _awful_ , fat and soft and vulnerable. Every insult, every cruel nickname he’s ever been called, every disgusted jab Dean has thrown his way, all start screaming through his mind. Panic rises hot and fast in his throat, like bile, like he’s going to vomit up all his insecurities onto Mitch; his arms cross over his chest, his chin drops, green sparks of light fly from his body like distress signals, and--

“Joey…. You…. You’re… _Beautiful_ …”

Jonas’ head whips up so fast that he makes himself dizzy, sure that he didn’t hear correctly. Beautiful? He’s never considered himself beautiful, never _dreamt_ of being beautiful. Beautiful is Carmen. Beautiful is Sidney. But there Mitch is, looking at him like he’s a priceless painting hung in a museum. Like he’s a perfectly imperfect human being, like he’s allowed to be who he is and what he is and Mitch will accept him no matter what.

Green turns to pink, a deep, lush pink that dances around them in thick ribbons of light. Jonas’ arms drop slowly to his sides, exposing the softness of his chest, and he catches his breath. Then he… he starts to move.

The noises Mitch makes are better than any music Jonas has ever heard. He rolls his hips and Mitch groans, long and low; he raises himself up until just the tip is kissing his hole and Mitch gasps, a wet inhale that’s released as a shaky whine when he sinks back down; he clenches tight around the thick length when it’s buried completely inside him and Mitch _growls_ , primal and deep, sending a shudder through Jonas that rocks him to his core. His thighs start to burn with the exertion after only a few moments but Jonas finds that he likes it; it makes everything all the more visceral and real.

Large hands wander restlessly along the tops of his thighs, to his stomach, coming up to pinch meanly at the tender peaks of his nipples. It’s Jonas’ turn to cry out, his head tipping back as he pushes his chest into the touch. “O--oh, oh, h--heck, Mitch, that--yes, _please_ …”

Mitch lets out a breathless laugh. “Jesus, Joey, y’got me balls deep in ya and you still don’t swear. Y’re just the cutest fuckin’ thing, I--ah, shit, babe, just like that…”

Mitch starts to fuck his hips up to meet every downward roll of Jonas’ pelvis, grabbing at the softness of the younger boy’s hips with a bruising hold. There’ll be dark marks there come morning, fingerprint-sized spots of tender discoloration that Mitch will kiss over and over again until they fade. Jonas knows his boyfriend is close, can see it in the way Mitch grits his teeth and flares his nostrils, in the way he stops talking so much and reverts to grunts and moans. Jonas is close too; he’s found the best way to grind down and stimulate his prostate, milking a steady stream of precum from his bobbing cock as he works himself down on Mitch’s cock. It drips in long, pearly lines down onto the flexing muscles of Mitch’s stomach; Jonas watches, a high and needy keen spilling from his lips, as Mitch drags a finger through the small puddle and sucks the digit clean, meeting Jonas’ unfocused gaze the whole time. “Y’re fuckin’ delicious, babe. I could suck that cock a’yours all day if you’d let me. Blow ya till you’re cummin’ dry, beggin’ me to stop. Y’want that?”

Jonas tries to respond, tries to say that yes, yeah, he wants that very much, he wants whatever Mitch will give him, he wants _Mitch_ , but all that comes out is a strangled moan, a noise so wrecked and embarrassing that he claps a hand over his mouth to stop any more from coming out. Mitch laughs, genuine and loud, and Jonas tries to glare down at him, he really does, but he ends up dissolving into breathless giggles too. “S’what I thought,” Mitch coos, his smile warm and soft. A large hand comes up to cradle Jonas’ cheek, who leans into it with a smile of his own. “Y’re gonna be the death of me, Spots, I swear..”

Jonas laughs and it sounds like a hymn. Mitch’s heart hammers in his chest as Jonas turns to press a kiss to the inside of Mitch’s wrist. “Now who’s being cute? I’m trying to _ride_ you and you’re getting all mushy on me,” Jonas teases, but the lights surrounding them pulse bright and happy. “Now hush up and let me--” He gives a perfectly sinful roll of his hips and Mitch’s face contorts into an almost pained expression, his cock flexing inside of Jonas.

“ _Fuck_ , Spots, m’real close, ‘m gonna bust my nut if you keep that up, lemme--” One of Mitch’s hands scrabbles for Jonas’ cock, wrapping around the aching shaft and starting to stroke, but Jonas knocks it away. Mitch looks up at him, confused, but Jonas just shakes his head, his eyes lidded and his mouth hanging open dumbly.

“I--I can-- I don’t need that, I can… Your… Your cock. Cum. From your cock. Let me… Mitch, let me show you, I can... “

Mitch lets out a noise like he’s wounded. Jonas, his perfect, wonderful, amazing fucking Jonas, is getting himself off just by riding him. Fuck, that’s enough to make him lose it, but somehow Mitch holds his orgasm at bay. Jonas needs Mitch’s cock nice and hard so he can find his release and the older teen isn’t about to go soft on the kid; the idea that Jonas is using him like he might use a toy, a dildo, passes through Mitch’s mind, and he barks out a ‘Fuck!’, his dick pulsing in the hot grip of Jonas’ ass as the boy grinds his prostate down against the fat tip.

Jonas is working himself hard and fast, lost in the haze of his quickly mounting arousal. Mitch can only hold on tight to the thick softness of the other's’ thighs as Jonas leans back, bracing his hands right above Mitch’s knees, and fucks down in short, harsh jabs. He’s letting out a soft noise with each jerk, like he’s fucking the air right out of himself, and Mitch bites his lip hard enough to draw blood as finally, _finally_ , Jonas lets out a warbling cry and tenses up. His body trembles and shakes atop of Mitch as his cock, an angry red little organ, twitches against his body and shoots out thin ropes of cum. Tears are shining in Jonas’ eyes and his lights are pulsing with color, from pink to yellow to purple to red to pink, until his orgasm runs its course and he slumps forward, panting, weak and boneless against Mitch’s chest.

The older teen wastes no time grabbing two handfuls of Jonas’ ass so he can hold him in place as he fucks up, rough and mean, into his boyfriend’s twitching hole. Jonas lets out noises like a dying animal and Mitch cums with a grunt, burying his teeth into the juncture of Jonas’ neck and shoulder and worrying the flesh there to leave behind another nice, juicy mark.

Long, quiet moments pass as they come down from their high, sharing their breath as their breathing slows back down to normal. Mitch grows soft inside of Jonas, eventually slipping out with a soft, wet noise; they groan in unison and Mitch quickly reaches back to press two fingers into Jonas’ hole, humming triumphantly as he feels his release start to leak out around his fingers. 

“Ugh. Gross,” Jonas grumbles, but it’s a half-hearted protest made even less believable by the smile Mitch can feel hiding against his chest. 

“Yeah? Gross, huh? Well, ya shoulda known it wasn’t gonna be all sunshine an’ daisies with ol’ Mitch Mueller.”

Jonas giggles, the sound sleepy and sweet. He presses a kiss to Mitch’s neck where his pulse still beats erratically. “Mmm. I guess I’ll just have to find a way to live with the grossness.”

“Damn right, Spots. Cause I ain’t lettin’ ya go anytime soon.”

Jonas snorts. “As if I’d let you.”

The room grows peaceful and still as the two boys lay there tangled up in each other. Outside the small dirty window, life in the trailer park goes on--children play, music blares, people yell out to each other-- but neither Mitch nor Jonas pay it any mind. Inside their small bubble, nothing exists except the two of them. 

And really, that’s all they need.


End file.
